Merry Christmas, Meddlefriend
by SleeplessShinyOne
Summary: In which Kanaya has Christmas explained to her by Vriska and things get admitted. This is quite fluffy... well, as fluffy as VrisKan gets. Oneshot. Rated for cursing, as usual.


A/N: Happy holidays. Merry Christmas to those of you who celebrate that. ^_^

A fandom I've been getting into lately. It's beautiful.

I only recommend you read this if you don't mind that it's non-canon, have a good background in Homestuckness, and don't mind the glaring lack of canon-osity (did I say that already? Argh.) Also, weeny bit of OOCness. Blame it on Christmas and other stuff.

OH GOD IT IS SO HARD TO TYPE WITHOUT ANY PUNCTUATION.

Peace, f00ls, and happy new year very soon.

~Love, Shiny~

* * *

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG].

GA: The Kids Are All Excited For Some Reason

GA: Even Dave Seemed Happy Apparently

GA: Which Is Weird

GA: Because Normally Hes So

GA: Whats The Word Terezi Calls Him

**AG: Cool?**

GA: Oh Hello

GA: Didnt Expect You To Answer Me So Quickly

**AG: M8ybe I had nothing better to do.**

GA: Oh

GA: Okay

GA: Have You Heard From John

**AG: Yeah, and he actually told me why they're all so eager.**

GA: Oh

GA: So Why Is That

* * *

Kanaya sat back from her computer, contemplating her moirail's knowledge of the humans' activity. Perhaps it was John's birthday again? Human time was so confusing. Vriska still hadn't responded, so Kanaya opened another chat window to get an answer from a human herself.

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling tentacleTherapist [TT].

GA: Hello Rose

_TT: Hello, Kanaya! Merry Christmas! I know trolls don't celebrate it, but I figured maybe someone has explained it to you?_

GA: No

GA: I Just Asked Vriska

GA: Shes Taking Forever To Reply

_TT: Oh! Well. I'm sure she'll tell you eventually. I gotta go- can't explain, it would be a really long paragraph, and I have presents to open. Sorry. Bye! :)_

tentacleTerapist [TT] ceased pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA].

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling tentacleTherapist [TT].

GA: Wait!

* * *

Kanaya sighed. Rose could be cryptic even when she was oddly happy.

Oh, her computer was beeping again.

**AG: The humans just b8sically give each other presents to celebr8te Jesus's birthday and stuff.**

GA: Oh

GA: Wow

GA: Presents

**AG: Yeah just stuff that the humans like, or if you have like a kimesis you can give them something that they h8te. As a trick.**

GA: Like What

GA: What Do Humans Like

**AG: Well, John likes movies.**

GA: Like Those Ones With That Guy

**AG: Nic C8ge?**

GA: Uhh

GA: Yeahh Sure Those Really Bad Ones

**AG: Shut up, Fussyfangs, your h8tred of Nic Cage is something I cannot understand.**

**AG: M8ybe you are in cahoots with D8ve to try and prevent John from seeing those masterpieces.**

**AG: Cahoooooooots.**

* * *

Kanaya had always been bothered by Vriska's fangirl crush on the actor, for whatever reason. She also found it startlingly cute when Vriska gave in to her urge to say "Cahoooooooots."

**AG: Anyw8y, it's a holid8y or whatever for the humans. Merry Christmas.**

GA: Uh

GA: You Too I Guess

* * *

Kanaya was Vriska's server player, so she could look into her moirail's room and observe what was going on. She did so immediately, closing the chat window.

Vriska was sitting at her computer as well, tossing an 8-ball around as usual and... blushing faintly? Kanaya was immediately weirded out as a result. Vriska blushing? This wasn't normal.

Vriska's posture was so nice as she sat there, occasionally tossing a strand of hair from her eyes. She looked, to be honest, quite lovely, radiant in her usual outfit with the amusing and questionable addition of her rocket shoes, but her hair was a mess, as it always was. Kanaya took a moment to type a gentle reminder to her.

GA: Your Lovely Hair Is So Tangled

GA: If You Let Me Brush It It Would Be Nice

**AG: Fussyfangs, my h8ir is mine to de8l w8th and mine al8ne.**

**AG: Now stop l88king at me.**

**AG: It's cr88py because I d8n't kn8w when you're d8ing it.**

**AG: ::::P**

* * *

Kanaya frowned. Vriska only replaced vowels with her favorite number when she was flust8r8d... er, flustered. And despite the fact that she seemed annoyed, her cheeks visibly continued to blaze. Gazing at the screen, Kanaya began feeling distinctly worried. Maybe her moirail had a f8v8r... fever. Jegus, she had to to stop thinking in Vriskaspeak.**  
**

GA: You Feeling Okay Love

* * *

The shorter-haired female felt panic surge through her whole body. Had she actually just typed that and hit "Enter?" Fuccck now she would have to exp- oh _crap._

**AG: Love?**

**AG: Is th8t a ridiculous nickn8me you pick8d up from the kids or someth8ng?**

**AG: Wh8t the hell?**

**AG: Expl8in yourself.**

GA: Uh

GA: Yeah

GA: Just A

GA: Moirail Thing

GA: You Dont Have To Ask A Kid What It Means

GA: Trust Me Its Just A Moirail Thing

GA: Between Moirails

GA: Like A Nickname

GA: Like

GA: Like Dave Calls People Bro Sometimes I Think

GA: Uh

GA: Hello

GA: You There

arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix [AG].

* * *

Kanaya couldn't believe she had just ruined everything.

Kanaya seriously could not believe that she had just ruined everything.

Kanaya Maryam suddenly had no doubt that she had just seriously honestly ruin- oh, fuck it.

She violently slammed her computer shut and pulled her lipstick out for something to do.

"I just ruined everything," she lamented aloud into her mirror. "I ruined the things. All of them."

Beep. Her computer wanted attention. She slammed it back open for a x2 Comp Slam Combo.

tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

_TT: Hey, has Vriska responded yet?_

GA: Uh

GA: We Stopped Talking

GA: There Was An Abrupt End To The Conversation

GA: I Made a Foolish Mistake And Now I Dont Know What To Say To Her

_TT: Hmm._

_TT: You seem to harbor red feelings for her._

_TT: Maybe when you made a mistake it was because you displayed too much affection, so she pulled away._

_TT: It probably hurts both of you when she pulls away but she has to maintain her tough image._

_TT: She trusts you and that counts for a lot._

_TT: She doesn't trust a lot of people, does she?_

GA: Oh

GA: Jegus

GA: You Are Alarmingly Skilled At Troll Analyzing

GA: But I Have Never Told Her Of My Red Feelings

GA: I Guess I Thought It Would Drive Us Apart

GA: I Dont Know

GA: Its Hard To Talk About

GA: I Have To Go Okay

grimAuxiliatrix [AG] ceased trolling tentacleTherapist [TT]

* * *

Kanaya sighed. This _was_ really hard. Rose was right about everything, damn her. Kanaya was so sure that her moirail was firmly in the moirail-zone that she had never allowed herself the pleasure of daydreaming about them being together.

Beep beep.

arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [AG]

**AG: H8y.**

**AG: I left there for a reason.**

**AG: Just getting you out your present.**

**AG: Because you're a lousy stupid meddling meddlefriend, sweetheart.**

GA: Vriska

GA: What Is The Meaning Of This Word

GA: Sweetheart

* * *

Kanaya felt her entire face turn flushed. Vriska was, according to her computer, pacing around her room and then entering a closet. She came out in the dress that Kanaya had made for her- the white one, that had caused the slightly younger troll so much pain to make. She waved, as if sure Kanaya was watching, then she _blew a_ _kiss_.

Kanaya felt ill. Her stomach had just turned entirely hollow with nervousness.

**AG: Merry Christmas, looooove.**

Vriska withdrew a wrapped box from under her bed and held it up.

GA: You Didnt Have To Dress Up And Get Me A Present

GA: I Feel Bad Because I Did Not Get You One In Return And I Am Not Equally Outfitted

GA: As Is The Apparent Custom On The Humans' Planet

**AG: It's 8kay. Op8n it.**

GA: All Right

* * *

Kanaya manipulated the box with her mouse and began peeling layers of wrapping paper off it. Vriska was really bad at wrapping things, but adorably so.

GA: Oh Vriska

GA: This Was

GA: Entirely Unecessary

Vriska had found her some shiny machine parts and m8de*

*made

them into a new sewing machine. Kanaya had complained about her old one's broken pedal a total of one time, and Vriska had laughed it off, calling her whiny. And now, this? Kanaya was entirely disarmed.

**AG: It wasn't entirely me m8king it.**

**AG: Equius helped. He s8id he'd do it in exch8ge for me being in cahoots with him next time he needs assistance in Flarp.**

**AG: Cahoooooooots.**

**AG: Of course I'll doublecross him anyw8y.**

**AG: But what's the point tod8y?**

**AG: He's spending the entire d8y with his stupid m8tesprit at that cliff down by his hive.**

**AG: He's a hopeless romantic. Especially when he's with Ar8dia. Really, only when he's with Ar8dia.**

GA: Wow

GA: You Are Chatty Today

GA: Thank You So Much

GA: Ill Come By To Pick It Up Soon

GA: Thanks Again

GA: Moirail Buddy Meddlefriend

**AG: Oh really?**

**AG: You just want to be moirails?**

GA: Uh

GA: What Do You Mean

**AG: I was under the assumption that you were flushed for me.**

GA: Um

GA: What

GA: Er

GA: I Have No Idea What You Are Talking About

**AG: Oh, good. Then we're even.**

GA: What

GA: Are You Saying That You Return My Flushed Feelings Not That I Have Them But For The Sake Of This Question Lets Say I Do

**AG: Perhaps.**

**AG: Perhaps I think you're pretty.**

**AG: And m8ybe more than that.**

**AG: Merry Christmas.**

**AG: I hope you enjoy your presents.**

GA: Presents

GA: With An S

GA: What

**AG: Yes.**

**AG: I admitted my feelings didn't I?**

**AG: Now go aw8y meddlefriend matesprit.**

arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

* * *

Kanaya stared at her computer for a small eternity.

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG].

GA: I Am Indeed Flushed For You In Return

Ga: Meddlefriend

GA: Merry Christmas

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased trolling arachnidsGrip [AG].


End file.
